At outdoor activities such as sporting events, it is well-known to use the lower tailgate of a sports utility vehicle, pick-up truck or the like as a temporary bench seat. This is not particularly comfortable and a number of prior art seating arrangements are known, for example that described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,370 in which a seating accessory comprising foldable seats attachable to the tailgate is described. Such temporary seating is only available for vehicles having a fold-down or lower tailgate as the tailgate itself provides the seating surface.
For vehicles having an single upwardly-opening or side-opening tailgate, any temporary outdoor seating has to use the load floor and/or the bumper to support or to be the seating surface. If the seating is on the load floor, it undesirably occupies load space when not in use and, when in use, the bumper may get in the way of the seated occupant's legs.
It is an aim of the invention to address disadvantages associated with the prior art.